


Late Night Purchases

by deathnoteryuzaki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Kuroko is in this if you squint, M/M, What would you buy to freak out a cashier, midotaka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathnoteryuzaki/pseuds/deathnoteryuzaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao is waiting for his shift to end when a customer comes up and makes some questionable purchases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Purchases

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction for Kuroko No Basket! I based this off of that prompt "What would you buy to freak out a cashier?"

Takao’s shift was coming to an end. Only fifteen minutes left on the clock. He had just worked an 8 hour shift and he wanted to eat, go home, and finish watching some movies he had recorded on his dvr. The past hour of working at the store had been uneventful. All he was doing was standing at the register, waiting for customers to finish their shopping so he could ring them up. It was almost 11 now and Takao was getting slightly impatient as he waited for work to end. He had already gone through his phone (when his manager wasn’t looking), recounted the money in the register, and at one point, when he had gotten so bored, counted the strands of his hair.

Ten minutes left now. He leaned against the counter and tapped his fingers against the register. He glanced around the store to see how many customers were left. He hoped it wasn’t too many, because he wanted to leave as soon as possible. After a quick scan of the store, he found only one person left. 

He wondered why people always waited until the last possible minute to come buy what they needed, but then remembered those nights where he would run to the store to buy coffee, energy drinks, and a ton of snacks. He still does that now, because when you’re in school, you are always going to have those late nights where you do nothing but cram and try to stay awake. Now he knows just how irritated the employees are to have teens coming into the store at ridiculous hours of the night, looking half dead, and buying mountains of junk food.

Takao was in the middle of thinking about what fast food place he wanted go to after he got off work when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone walking up to the register. Finally the last customer had come to pay. The guy walking up looked awkward. His shoulders were stiff, he was shuffling his feet, and the expression on his face looked as if being there was causing him pain. Ignoring his awkward posture, Takao took in the rest of the guy and noticed he had green hair, was over six feet tall, and had the most beautiful green eyes Takao had ever seen.

“Good evening,” the man muttered, avoiding all eye contact with the cashier as he removed the items from his basket. Takao watched as he slowly placed the items on the conveyer belt. He glanced at the man’s long fingers and noticed that his left hand was taped. He didn’t think much of it though, because when you work in a store, you soon discover that the general public is strange in all sorts of ways. 

The first item he placed down was a box of tissues. Takao stopped watching the other for a moment when the box reached his end so that he could scan it. When he looked back up, he happened to notice the man glance towards the doors of the store, another thing he didn’t comment on, thinking it could just be him looking at a friend who was waiting. Or not, he thinks, _'He’s acting kind of strange. I’ve never seen someone try and rob a store before. You don’t think he’s going to....?_ ' The next item came up and pulled Takao out of his thoughts. It happened to be scented lotion. Takao looked up from the bottle and towards the green haired man, a small smirk starting to form on his face. He was starting to get an idea about what the stuff was going to be used for.  


The other’s face was still turned away from Takao, but even then, he could see that his face was flushed. To make it worse, the third item came sliding down and it happened to be a cucumber. Takao tried his best to hold back a laugh at this one. He covered his mouth with one hand and used the other to get the price of the vegetable. The tall man turned his head in Takao’s direction when he began to snicker. Takao could see the man’s face had turned a deep red, leaving him with a look of complete embarrassment and a tad bit of irritation.

But his embarrassment didn’t end there, as the fourth and final item made its way to the end of the counter. A DVD copy of Bee Movie. Takao couldn’t hold it in any longer; he dropped his head against the register and clutched at his stomach, unable to contain his laughter. The other’s face was beet red and his jaw was clenched tightly. Not able to stand Takao’s laughter any longer, he raised his head and called out to the black haired cashier.

“Do you mind? I’d prefer you not laugh at the purchases I’ve been forced,-” he stops in the middle of his sentence and grumbles to himself for a moment before speaking again, “-laugh at the purchases I am here to make.” 

He went quiet after and crossed his arms. Takao thought he looked a bit childish. His jaw was set tight, and after seeing the customer’s expression Takao ended his laughter. He wiped a few tears away from his eye and finished scanning the item.

“Look, I’m sorry,” Takao started, “I just think you have an-,” he glanced once more at the objects and snickered while the the man glared, “-an interesting group of items here.” Takao couldn’t seem the wipe the smile from his face. “I mean, it’s not how I would spend my Saturday night, but we all have different interests you know. I’m not one to judge.”

“For goodness sakes,” the man huffed, “the only reason I would ever be standing here to buy these items is because I was put up to it. I lost a bet and was forced to do this. You see the light blue haired man over there?” He pointed to a spot at the other side of the store where he had been looking earlier. Takao could barely catch a glimpse of the man because he had decided to hide behind the wall. “Him. He set me up to do this ridiculous task.” He pushed his glasses up his nose and tisked, clearly not at all amused by the situation.

He may not have been impressed by it, but Takao was. He’s had some strange encounters with customers, from seeing old people fight over coupons, trying to stop a four year old from eating stuff off of the floor, and having a mom try to get her daughter to flirt with him, but this was definitely something new. He leaned against the counter with his chin resting on his hands. His face held an expression that said he was completely interested in what was happening.

“So, this was all done because you lost a bet?”

“That is what I had just told you, yes,” he responded sounding slightly annoyed that he had to repeat himself.

“It sounds like there’s a wonderful story behind all of this, one I would love to hear,” Takao said in a cheerful manner. “Care to tell me after I get off of work?” He added a wink to give the man a hint that he was flirting.

The bespectacled man gave a confused look; Takao wondered if he hadn’t picked up on his interest. “There’s really nothing to tell, I don’t see why you’d want to hear it.”

Takao guessed he hadn’t, but he wasn’t going to give up just yet. After all, he thought this guy was good looking, and he didn’t want to lose an opportunity to get to know him. 

“I would actually love to hear it, but I guess if you don’t want to tell... I mean you’re probably going to be busy after this anyways, you know, using what you just bought.” Takao’s voice was teasing, he liked seeing this guy flustered. He thought it was kind of cute and he seemed pretty easy to mess with, which was all the better.

The other sputtered and his eyes widened. “What!? Absolutely not. I only got this because of a bet, no other reason! I have no intentions of using such things for those foul activities.”

“My bad,” Takao raised his hands innocently, “I just thought if you weren’t interested in telling, it would be because you had some other things to take care of after.”

“That is not the reason I can assure you. I am able to tell you the story, I just don’t find it very interesting.”

“Doesn’t seem boring to me. Since you’re not busy after this, and coincidentally neither am I, could I have you tell me the tale that led to you buying things that would make anyone think you’re trying to get off?”

“If that’s what you’d like,” he responded in a quiet voice as he rubbed the back of his neck; the blush he had started to cover it and led up to the tips of his ears. 

Takao cracked a smile realizing that the man had picked up what he was trying to get at. “It’s a date then!” The other’s blushed deepened, and before he could respond, Takao cut in, “Oh, by the way, I’m Takao Kazunari. And you are?”

“Midorima. Midorima Shintarou.”

“Well Midorima Shintarou, that will be 3300 Yen. Will that be cash or credit?,” he asked while lifting his hand, waiting for the payment from Midorima.

“Oh right,” he frowned and reached into his pocket to pull out the money needed. He seemed to have forgotten that he was actually buying the items. He wasn’t very happy to have to buy said items, but he was going to keep his word and get them. Takao took the cash, then gave him his change. Midorima spoke again after getting his bag, “well then, shall I wait for you?,” his voice nervous. 

Takao’s smile grew. _This is going to be a fun evening,_ he thought to himself. “Yes! I just have to go get my things from the back. Don’t have to much fun with what you bought while I’m gone!,” he added, and heard Midorima choke as he walked away.


End file.
